TV Talk Show
TV Talk shows Talk shows are genre to which a person or a panel of people discuss trendy topics and discus their opinionated views. Talk shows are normally directed towards the viewers or audience, and usually have a guest speaker, entertainer, or celebrity guest of some sort. The majority of talk shows discuss real time issues including politics, national news, or worldly issues. The set generally includes a single desk center stage with chairs to the right side of the host for guests; some talk shows feature bands and live audiences for filming. History The very first talk show debuted in 1951, with many soon to follow. The world’s longest running talk show is “The Tonight Show” debuted their series since 1954Stelter, Brian (September 30, 2010). "Anderson Cooper to Host Daytime Talk Show". NYTimes.com. Retrieved July 3, 2011..Unlike most shows or networks the “Tonight Show” has undergone minimal changes; having aired and being referred to as "Tonight" for several of its early years, before later settling on "The Tonight Show" in 1962, with the seating of long-time host Johnny Carson. Through the years the TV talk show experience began to improve in 1972 when 50% of the televisions in homes were color sets. And by 1978; 98% of U.S. households own at least one television. By 1996; there are one billion televisions sets world-wide. The Tonight show talk show hosts have ranged from: 1. Steve Allen from September 27, 1954 to January 25, 1957 2. Ernie Kovacs from October 1, 1956 to January 22, 1957 3. Jack Lescoulie from January 28, 1957 to June 21, 1957 4. Al "Jazzbo" Collins from June 24, 1957 to July 26, 1957 5. Jack Paar from July 29, 1957 to March 30, 1962 6. Various hosts from April 2, 1962 to September 28, 1962 (Interlude between Paar and Carson eras. Guest hosts included Groucho Marx, Merv Griffin, Bill Cullen, Jerry Lewis, and Mort Sahl.) 7. Johnny Carson from October 1, 1962 to May 22, 1992 8. Jay Leno from May 25, 1992 to May 29, 2009 9. Conan O'Brien from June 1, 2009 to January 22, 2010, 10. Jay Leno from March 1, 2010 to February 6, 2014 11. Jimmy Fallon from February 17, 2014 to Present Talk Show genres There are a variety genres of talk shows that are predominate during a specific time of the day. These sub genres are designed to target specific audiences that topics will relate to them. The varieties include early morning shows, late morning chats, daytime talk show, life styles, and late night talk shows. In the early morning shows you have networks such as Good morning America, CBS: The Early shows. Day time show Good Morning America debuted in 1975, The program features news, interviews, weather forecasts, special-interest stories, and feature segments such as Pop News. The broad cast takes place from Times Square Studios in New York City’s Times Square district. Anchors for the show are Robin Roberts (born November 23, 1960)"ABC News - Robin Roberts Biography". Retrieved 10 September 2013.'Good Morning America's' Robin Roberts to take medical leave for bone marrow transplant, George Stephanopoulos (born February 10, 1961), and Lara Spencer (born June 19, 1969), along with newsreader Amy Robach (born February 6, 1973) and weather anchor Ginger Zee. Co-host Kelly and Michael, you may know Michael[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Strahan]] is a former NFL player for the New York Giants. The View is an American Talk show that serves as an entertainment and informational section. Aired on ABC network since August 11, 1997 recognized as the world’s fourth longest running national daytime talk show. The View focuses on a panel of four female co-hosts, who discuss a variety of social and political issues. The original panel consist of Walters, Joy Behar, Star Jones, Debbie Matenopoulos, Meredith Vieira, Whoopi Goldberg[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whoopi_Goldberg]] and Rosie O'Donnell. Life styles shows are health-related shows that include Dr. Oz and The Doctors[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Doctors_(2008_TV_series)]]. The concept is of as a team of medical professionals and some celebrity guests/speakers) discuss a range of various health-related topics and answer questions from viewers who are too embarrassed to ask their own doctors. Females in TV talk show Although the "Today Show" and the "Tonight Show" are predominately dominated by men there are a very popular and highly rated women hosts as well. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ellen_DeGeneres_Show |The Ellen DeGeneres Show ] debuted in 2003 and has aired over 1000 episodes since. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Oprah_Winfrey_Show |The Oprah Winfrey Show] is another successful show, from its first debut in 1986, there has been more than 4000 episodes aired. These talk shows discuss similar topics as the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tonight_Show |The Tonight Show], as they bring on celebrity guests and discuss current topics. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oprah_Winfrey |Oprah Winfrey] is especially famous for her audience give away's and her famous book reviews and discussions (Oprah's book club.) References